Losing Miko
by tsuite iku
Summary: Ignore the title for now, i'm just not quite sure what it should be. This is about the children of Miaka and Taka but it's not really typical, there's a twist! And it's not an A/U fic because it's like 20 years after the OAV's. Please Read and Review!!
1. A Birthday Book

Author's note: Ok, this is my first fushigi yuugi fic so bare with me. Umm…I don't own fushigi yuugi, Yu Watase does (though I want to own it). And avoid the destruction of clocks, they're people too…. Also, mild cursing but not much else so I guess if you think it shouldn't be PG, tell me. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
BRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miko rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thump. She untangled herself from the covers and grabbed the alarm clock off the bed. After two attempts at turning the retched thing off and failing, she smashed it on the floor. She sighed in relief when she was rewarded with silence. She was about to curl herself up in the covers again, not bothering to get back on the bed, when her father rushed in.  
  
"What happened, I heard something brake?"  
  
He stared at his daughter with a mixed look of confusion and worry on his face. He was tall and surprisingly hansom and dashing for a grown man with a daughter of sixteen. His messy blue hair just added to his rugged charm. He glanced over at the 'clock' in multiple pieces about floor.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, turning back to Miko.  
  
From under her covers, she mumbled, "I couldn't seem to turn the alarm clock off so I was forced to use an alternate method."  
  
"Braking it?!" he replied with wide eyes.  
  
"The damn thing wouldn't turn off."  
  
"Miko! Watch your language!"  
  
"Come on dad, don't tell me you didn't swear when you were my age!"  
  
"Yes, but it was different when I was your age, there was a lot of fighting going on."  
  
"Dad, it was twenty-one years age, I've read the history books, times haven't changed that much."  
  
"You have no idea," he whispered under his breath.  
  
She didn't catch it but went back under her covers.  
  
"Come on, you have to get ready." He tried to yank the covers off her but she had a firm grip on them. She glared at him, barring her cute little fangs, which she got neither from her father or her mother.  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
He stared back at her for a moment with the same unwavering eyes. Finally he relented and dropped the covers.  
  
"Fine, keep the covers for now but get ready."  
  
She sat up, letting the covers stay at her side on the floor. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're going to your uncles house."  
  
"What!? Uncle Keisuke, why?"  
  
"He want's to spend time with you one your birthday."  
  
"My birthday was yesterday."  
  
"Well, he was busy yesterday."  
  
Miko sighed and crossed her arms. "But Uncle Keisuke's a loon."  
  
"What?! Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"He keeps telling me bogus storie-" she covered her mouth. Uncle had told her not to tell her parents.  
  
Miko's father raised an eyebrow at this, "What kind of stories?"  
  
Well, the cat was already out of the bag, she might as well tell him. She didn't look at him, but twiddled her thumbs, "About you and mom and some weird book."  
  
His expression almost changed to a look of fear but it was quickly gone.  
  
"Get ready Miko," he continued, pretending the subject of these stories never came up, "get dressed and put your hair up in buns, you know how much your mother likes them."  
  
"But I'm not mom and I hate them," she ran her fingers through her hair. It was blue, like her dad's but a little darker and much longer. It hung down about her waist while her bangs fell in front of her eyes.  
  
Miko's father smiled at his daughter with a slit smirk on his face. She was his pride and joy, he didn't mind fighting of the flock of boys wanting to go out with her if she fought with him (and she always did). He didn't mind her having the familiar short temper and sarcastic humor of an orange haired bandit he knew, even though she had never met him (he always did wonder how she got those traits). He was just glad to see some of himself in the girl, his looks, his strength, his courage. She was his daughter, and it made him smile.  
  
"What are you grinning about, Dad?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about how proud I am of you."  
  
She gave him a half grin, "Thanks dad but get out, I need to change," and she shoved him out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to his wife making breakfast.  
  
She looked up from her cooking at him, "So, Taka, what happened?"  
  
He looked confused and then remembered, "Oh, she broke her alarm clock."  
  
His wife gasped, "Is she alright? How did it break?"  
  
"She got annoying with it and smashed it on the ground," he replied as he got himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
She sighed, "I swear, that girl is getting more like Tasuki everyday."  
  
Taka put his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Miaka, we have bigger problems then our sixteen year old daughter taking after an orange haired, short tempered bandit she's never even met before."  
  
Miaka turned around to face Taka, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your brother has been telling her about the Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
Miaka gasped, "No, he couldn't be, he promised."  
  
"He has, and Miko just accidentally told me that Keisuke has been telling her those stories for awhile now."  
  
"Accidentally?"  
  
"She blurted it out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Luckily, she thinks he's crazy."  
  
Miaka giggled. She stared into Taka's eyes, "She thinks Keisuke's nuts?"  
  
He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled, "Yeah…"  
  
He gently kissed her, feeling like he was seventeen again.  
  
Miko came out of her room dressed in blue jeans and a tight red shirt with a picture of the Tokyo Tower on the front and "Tokyo" written in the same black design as the tower. Her hair was not tied up in the buns like she was told to do but in a long braid, hinging over her shoulder to about her waist. She walked behind the kissing couple and got out a bowl and some cereal. She took both to the table and poured herself some breakfast. She returned to the kitchen for milk and a spoon, continuing to ignore her parents. They finally noticed her on her third trip to return the milk to the fridge.  
  
Taka broke away from Miaka, "Miko, I thought I told you to put your hair up in buns."  
  
"Yes," added Maika, "they look so cute that way."  
  
Miko shuddered. "But I hate them that way."  
  
Her parents sighed. How could they win against a teenage girl with the determination of Taka and the personality of Tasuki?  
  
"And I made eggs!" added Miaka, holding up the pan with black egg-ish looking things cakes to the center.  
  
Miko just stared at it for a moment, "HA!"  
  
Miko went to finish her breakfast as Miaka looked back at her 'eggs' with confusion when she turned the pan over and the charcoal contents did not come off.  
  
Miko quickly finished off her cereal and put her dish in the dishwasher. She grabbed her coat off the coat rack and opened the door. She turned back and shouted to her parents, who were attempted to eat breakfast in the kitchen, "I'll meet you slowpokes at Uncle Keisuke's house." She closed the door and the sound of her new car pulling out of the driveway was heard.  
  
Taka turned towards the sound, "She just had to get her license right off the bat, and your mother got her that car."  
  
"Oh, leave her alone, she's a good kid."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I don't want her to get mixed up with the book. If she knew it was true she'd be there in a heart beat."  
  
"I know, she's too adventurous."  
  
"She curious…"  
  
"Why? We give her everything she needs-"  
  
"But she can tell when we're lying."  
  
"We don't lie to her."  
  
"What about how we met?"  
  
"We met in high school, that's true."  
  
"Not entirely. She's not as ignorant as you were."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You just don't want to lose her."  
  
"And you do?! She could really get hurt in the book."  
  
"I meant to a man."  
  
Taka was confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't want her to fall in love…you don't want to lose her to someone else."  
  
Taka just stared at Maika. He couldn't find anything to say except, "Come on, we'd better get going."  
  
Miaka nodded, content with dropping the subject for now and the two headed towards the front door. They got their coats and went out, closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
* * *  
  
Miko pulled into her Uncle's driveway, enjoying the ride in her new black Toyota jeep. As she got out of the car Keisuke came running out the door.  
  
"Miko! My favorite niece, how are you?" He rapped her in a hug and kissed her check.  
  
"I'm your only niece and I'm fine."  
  
"That's good to hear, but come in, come in, I've got a present for you. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Oh, those two were having fun making out so I went ahead of them, they should be here soon."  
  
"Good, that gives me time to finish up the story. I can't believe I'm almost done telling you the whole thing and wait until you hear about…" Miko's Uncle carried on into the house and offered her a seat at the kitchen table so he could finish.  
  
Miko sighed quietly to herself. She loved her Uncle dearly but he was insane. She started him on this ridiculous tale by asking him how she got her name after receiving "because your our little priestess" from her parents. It was simply impossible for her mother to be sucked into a book, become the Suzaku no Miko, save Konan, and get all the guys…she was far to stupid. No one, except Miko, seemed to grasp the concept that Miaka was a ditz. She was neither brave nor bright and she didn't know what her father saw in that woman. The girl in the stories couldn't be her mother. Of course, the girl did run away from danger…and depend on everyone else…that sounded very much like her mom…yeah, maybe it is her, oh wait, there's just one little fact getting in the way…HER UNCLE WAS A LOON AND THE TALE WAS A PIECE OF BULLSHIT!!  
  
"Miko! Miko, are you listening to me?"  
  
Uncle Keisuke brought Miko back to reality. "Oh, sorry Uncle, I guess I got a little distracted."  
  
"It's all right, now where was I?"  
  
"Everyone dies?"  
  
"Oh yes. After the final battle, only Miaka, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Amiboshi lived. However, through some miracle, Tamahome can back to her (your mother) and lived here, in the real world. Then there was trouble in the book and he was pulled back again. There was a new Genbu no Miko and the course of event was threatening to erase all the Mikos from history. Eventually they stopped her and it turned out to be Yui and she was under some spell. It's all very confusing, but Tamahome could only come back to our world if he came as Taka, with none of his former memories…"  
  
Her uncle continued to ramble on about how Miaka went back to Konan to get these jewels that contained Taka's memories and something or another. By this time, Miko had fallen asleep and her Uncle would have heard her snoring if he hadn't been talking so loud. The next thing the Miko remembered was waking up to her father lightly slapping her face.  
  
"I'm listening Uncle, I'm listening!"  
  
Taka looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "And what were you listening to so intently?"  
  
Miko glanced back and forth between her parents and her uncle, who was making a slashing movement across his neck, which either meant he would kill her if she told, or ixnay on the orystay.  
  
"Just a story he was telling me."  
  
"And this wouldn't be somehow about your mother and I, would it?"  
  
Busted. Keisuke's mouth dropped as he realized they knew. Miko gave her uncle an innocent half smile and he returned it with a bone chilling death glare. Miko slouched down in her chair and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Taka turned to Keisuke, "How could you tell her?"  
  
"You promised me, Brother!" Miaka shouted.  
  
Miko was confused. Why did her parents care so much about a stupid story? It was just a fairy tale…right?  
  
"Come on," replied Keisuke, "I think she had a right to know. Besides, now that you two know, it makes it easier to give her her birthday present."  
  
Miaka's eyes went wide, "You don't mean…"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Taka was quickly holding Keisuke by the collar. "No, Keisuke, no! I don't want her to have it. She could get hurt!"  
  
"Oh please, she can take care of herself. She's not Miaka!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He shrugged, "Sorry, sis."  
  
"AHEM!" Everyone looked at Miko. "Did anyone realize I'm still in the room?" They simply stared at her for a moment and went back to their conversation.  
  
"Besides, it probably won't suck her in anyway," Keisuke continued.  
  
"But it might!!" Miaka and Taka yelled at the same time.  
  
"'But it might' what?" Miko tried to interrupt, but no use.  
  
"I won't permit it!" Taka announced.  
  
"'Won't permit' what?"  
  
"She deserves to know what happened during that period of your lives! She deserves to know the powers she's inheriting!"  
  
"You already told her, what's the purpose of giving her the book? Please don't do it Keisuke!" Miaka pleaded.  
  
Miko finally stepped between her parents and her Uncle. "Now will someone tell me what this is all about, considering it seems to revolve around me!"  
  
Keisuke ran into another room and Taka yelled after him, "Get back her Keisuke!"  
  
He tried to chase after him but Miko stood in his way.  
  
Taka glared at her, "Miko, move."  
  
"Not until I'm told what this is all about."  
  
"Don't challenge me. I don't want to fight you."  
  
Miko bared her fangs; "You won't win if you fight."  
  
"Humph, arrogant! Damnit, why did you have to turn out like Tasuki!?"  
  
Miko's eyes went wide. This didn't offend her but just shocked her. She remembered Tasuki from her Uncle's stories but here her father was comparing his daughter to a fictional character.  
  
Taka caught her shock and quickly tried to make up for his last comment. "Miko, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
  
"But you said it…does that mean Tasuki is a real person?"  
  
Taka held his breath, he didn't know how to answer that but it turned out Keisuke would answer it for him.  
  
"Of course, why don't you believe?"  
  
Miko looked at her Uncle, "You expected me to believe that my mother was a heroine…please, that's a big stretch."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, it's true, "said Keisuke, "and it's all in this book." He held out the Universe of the Four Gods to Miko.  
  
Miko took the book and just held it, not opening it.  
  
Miaka put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Please don't do anything foolish…I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
She sighed, "I know…"  
  
"You don't have to read it, but think about it, it's there if you want to," said Keisuke.  
  
"Miko, "asked Miaka, "I just want to know one thing…why did you ask your Uncle to tell you about that story anyway?"  
  
"My name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't understand why you named me 'priestess'…and you and Dad refused to tell me the truth."  
  
Taka sighed, "I'm sorry…"  
  
The four were quite for a moment, then Keisuke interrupted, "Well, I think we've had enough of this. You have the book, that's done with, now who wants cake."  
  
Miaka ran into the kitchen without a second thought and Keisuke followed her. Miko began walking in and her father stopped her.  
  
"If you want to read the book, I have only one warning…be careful." He went ahead of her into the kitchen, then appeared in the doorway again.  
  
"Oh, by the way…you would have beaten me…if we fought. Just thought you'd like to hear that."  
  
Miko smiled, showing her fangs again, "Thanks, Dad."  
  
~--------------^-^--------------~  
  
Author's note: Man, I just felt I had to post this. I didn't get a lot of response on my original stories so, considering this is fanfiction.net, I thought I should try putting up an actual fanfiction. I hope you liked it and please review, toodles!!! 


	2. Brother Trouble

  
"Damnit!" Miko hit her punching bag in the basement of her house. She wore a black sports bra trimmed with red underneath a white tank-top and a pair of black spandex short, which was anything but her usual attire but everything else was in the laundry. The turquoise strands of hair falling in her face and the small amounts of red that invaded her checks from working out and anger brought out the violet of her eyes.   
  
"Why didn't they tell me!" Punch   
  
"I had to hear it from my uncle!" **Punch!**   
  
"They lied to me!" **PUNCH!**   
  
"My mother was a priestess and my father was one of her seishi and they never told me!!" **Punch, Punch! PUNCH!!!!!**   
  
"And that's why you have father's fighting ability."   
  
Miko looked behind her to find her younger brother standing at the top of the stairs. She sighed and abandoned her punching bag to give him a hug. His brown hair fell into his hazel eyes and he casually flicked it away but it returned to its original position. He padded out the wrinkles in his blue school blazer and pants caused by Miko's hug.   
  
"Back from boarding school I see."   
  
"They couldn't hold my, I broke loose!" He flexed his muscles to show Miko his strength. She just stared at him with a blank expression on her face.   
  
Her brother put his arms down. "They let me out for the summer."   
  
"You make it sound like a prison, Miraku."   
  
"It is! They serve you gruel and you don't get you any free time. They're slave drivers!"   
  
Miko raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on now, just because I got out of school a week earlier than you doesn't mean they're slave drivers. Besides, you don't have to worry about it next year, you get to go to high school with me."   
  
"Oh yeah, I get to be picked on by my big sister. I can't wait."   
  
"Ha ha!" Miko said sarcastically.   
  
She went back to her punching bag and Miraku stood on the other side of it.   
  
"So," he started, "did Uncle give you the end of the story for your birthday present this morning?"   
  
"Oh, he gave me more than that. He gave me the book to go with it."   
  
Miraku just watched Miko punch the bag, dumbfounded.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? The story is true, Uncle Keisuke isn't a loon and he gave the book to me."   
  
"Why didn't he give it too me?"   
  
"Because you're too much like mom."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I guess it's because I'm older. Maybe he thinks that sixteen is a 'right of passage' age or something."   
  
"Well, where is the book now?"   
  
"In my bedroom."   
  
Miraku stepped out from behind the punching bag. "Then let's read it!"   
  
Miko took a swipe at him but he dogged it. "Do you want me to hurt you?"   
  
"No, let's read it!" He ran up the stairs with Miko hot on his heels.   
  
"Miraku!" she shouted at him with a menacing tone but he didn't stop until they were both in Miko's room.   
  
Miraku jumped cheerfully onto Miko's bed, grabbing the book off Miko's bedside table. Miko lunged at him but he quickly shuffled to one side and she bounced gracefully off the other side of the bed. With a little effort, she pulled herself back onto the bed and glared at her brother, who simple had a silly grin plastered to his face. He watched her pant awhile, catching her breath. When she appeared done Miraku opened the book and began to read.   
  
"This is a story of a person and their quest to get home and bring happiness to the people they loved. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read the story to the end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the hero, and grant happiness to you. For indeed the moment the first page is turned, the story will become real."   
  
The two stared silently at it for a moment until Miraku spoke.   
  
"It's the same!"   
  
Miko hit him over the head "No it isn't, it's a little different."   
  
"Do you think the hero is you?"   
  
"Me!? Sense when have I been worried about the happiness of others. And besides, I don't have any powers."   
  
"Yes you do. You have dad's fighting skills and probably mom's priestess powers."   
  
Miko turned to get off the bed. "Yeah right!"   
  
"Miko, wait, let's read it."   
  
She quickly reached for her brother's hand. "Miraku, don't turn the-" but it was too late and as Miraku turned the page; a red light engulfed the two and the room around them. Miko closed her eyes because the light was too bright and when it seemed to stop, she slowly opened them, one at a time. She looked around to find nothing but a barren road with a few scrawny scattered trees here and there. She turned to her brother, who sat next to her on the ground gazing at their surroundings.   
  
"Miraku...?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
**SLAP!!!!!!** "You stupid fool, what do the words 'it becomes real as soon as the first page is turned' mean to you?!"   
  
When Miraku didn't respond but only stared blankly at Miko she hit him again. "How cryptic is that message!?"   
  
She sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm guessing we're in the book."   
  
"Really?!"   
  
Miko stared at her brother with a look of disgust on her face at the fact that he wasn't being sarcastic. She shook her head and walked a bit down the road.   
  
"So, where do we go from here," Miraku asked as he stood up and walked over to Miko.   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
At that moment a horse drawn hay cart conveniently came clamoring toward them and stopped a few feet from where they stood.   
  
Miko groaned, "Why is it always a hay cart?"   
  
The driver of the cart looked at them with confusion written on his face. "What?"   
  
Miko shook her head, "Never mind, do you know how to get to Konan?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm on my way there. Do you two..." he glanced back and forth between Miraku and Miko, "...want a ride?"   
  
Miko sighed, "That would be great."   
  
"Hop on the back."   
  
"Thanks," and with a bow, she pulled Miraku to the back of the cart and they climbed on.   
  
Miraku looked at his sister, "How did you know we would be near Konan?"   
  
"I didn't...I guessed."   
  
Miraku shrugged and nuzzled his head against Miko's shoulder, falling straight to sleep.   
  
Miko giggled at her brother. "Your so childish," and with that, she closed her eyes and dozed off herself.   
  


******

  
  
In an abandoned room in the Konan palace, a violet haired stranger appeared out of thin air. He stood in the center of the room, wearing a red, oriental shirt and pants with golden dragons embroidered up the sides of the sleeves and pant legs. On his feet were black, silky slippers that fit him snuggly. His long, purple hair was done in a braid that went down to his waist and around his face his shorter strands of violet locks brushed up against his pale, fragile skin. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing them as large, also violet, and beautiful. He whispered a single word, "Miaka..."   
  
The man stared down at his garments. "Wow, death has a nice wore-drobe!"   
  
He looked around the room he stood in. The corners were covered in cobwebs and the furniture and bed had a layer of dust on them.   
  
"My, look at the start of my old room. Didn't anyone bother to dust it?"   
  
He tried to wipe off the top of the dresser with his hand but it went right through. He stared at his hand.   
  
"Oops, forgot about the dead thing," and with that he brought his hand to his check and let out a light laugh. When he finished, he stuck his head through the door without opening it.   
  
"Now, where is Miaka and what's she doing here? Oh, better yet, where's his highness!" He passed fully through the door and went running down the hallways of the palace. He stopped when he came to the royal chambers and stuck his head through the door but there was no one in there. He ran some more until he came to the throne room and passed quickly through the door into the middle of a meeting between the young emperor and his advisors but didn't notice them yelling at each other. Instead he ran straight to a transparent figure standing next to the throne. He wore a red royal garment, trimmed with white that went down to his ankles with slits up the side up to his waist. He wore brown pants underneath and in his belt was a long sword. He turned to see the violet haired ghost coming towards him.   
  
"Nuriko..."   
  
Nuriko bowed, "Hotohori-sama, long time no see."   
  
Hotohori glanced down at Nuriko's garments. "Why do you have better clothes than I do?"   
  
Nuriko smiled and tilted his head a little to emphasize his innocence in the matter. "Just lucky I guess." 


End file.
